Want You Back
by aphtrashbin
Summary: Prussia's got a hot date, but Hungary and Austria have a few things to say about that to him. Frying pangle shenanigans and threesomes.


It was Austria that first noticed it. He was playing piano at his house when he noticed that Prussia was late to his usual time of fooling around in Roderich's estate. Odd. He looked away from his piano, in case the man was trying to sneak up on him. But he was doing no such thing. He wasn't in the mansion at all, upon closer inspection on Austria's inspection of his nation. Nor was he in Austria.

He called Germany, a little wo..._concerned _about the idiot. He wouldn't actually worry about him. He was concerned that the idiot was getting himself in some other trouble.

He had broken off their relationship years ago, when he was allowed to leave the USSR. He heard from his current relationship, Hungary, that the two left in the then Soviet Union's control had picked up dating.

"Ja?" Germany was exasperated, prepared to hear that his brother had messed around and broken something.

"Where is Gilbert?" He said, nasally.

"He's not at your home?" Ludwig sounded surprised. And Austria told him in a flat voice, no. Ludwig went quiet. "Where on earth did he go...?"

Austria raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're no help. I'm going to call France. He'd know where the idiot went." He hung up, and made a face. What a bother.

After getting France on the phone, he had to deal with his flirting/insulting combination until he got his point across he was looking for Prussia.

"Ah. Well." France sounded like he was shocked. "I honestly thought he would have told you." His accent was heavy. So he was nervous about this news. Austria sneered a bit. "Well, it's complicated, but the long and short of it, is that our good friend has found another. He's moved on, Roderich."

Both eyebrows were up. He coughed in surprise. "_Who?" _Roderich was completely blindsided. The idiot had been pining after Hungary and himself for almost a thousand years!

"My charming boy, of course! Have you not seen Canada and him leaving World Meetings together?"

Francis was awfully proud of that. Meanwhile, something inside Roderich was eating him up. It wasn't jealousy, certainly not! He was...glad that Gilbert had found somebody.

But that wasn't really true, if he bothered to be honest with himself. "Thank you, France." He said after a moment, before hanging up, not waiting to hear his response.

He had to call Elizaveta.

XXXXX

She coughed up her wine when he told her.

To delicately put this out to her, he had naturally asked her out to dinner.

She was laughing, telling him that he had finally found his sense of humor, and Roderich only rubbed his temples.

"I'm not joking, Elizaveta." And she stared.

"You have to be." She said, flat. "No way the scum found someone who can tolerate him."

"His name is Matthew." Her eyes widened, and she politely coughed into her hand, before speaking.

"What? Canada? I knew the kid had a crush on our notorious friend, but wow, Gilbert's a total cradlerobber." She raised her wine glass in a fake toast, her shoulders raised. She was similarly uncomfortable with the knowledge that Gilbert was dating someone other than them.

"So it bothers you too." He noted, daintily dabbing at his mouth. And though she protested weakly, Roderich only nodded. "Good."

XXXXX

They had paid their bills, and tracked Gilbert down in Germany. It had only taken telling Ludwig that his brother was dating someone only about 200 years older than Germany. Well, than he thought he was.

They all knew Gilbert was old as shit, but how old exactly, was a well guarded secret kept by Gilbert, and only known by England.

"Speaking of cradlerobbers," Elizaveta said in a delicate voice. "England might be a good source of knowledge..."

Roderich gave her a unamused look, clearly saying "no" to that idea.

Once a competitive empire, always a competitive empire.

"...alright." Hungary raised an eyebrow. "We'll go spy on him. Hopefully we won't get caught, Gil can be one hell of a paranoid bastard." He snorted.

"Especially when it concerns Russia." He flicked a piece of dirt off himself. He tried to do the same with this annoying, uncomfortable feeling inside him.

It didn't work.

Well, it was all Prussia's fault, of course. The _idiot_ was supposed to be hopelessly following _them_ like the dog he was. And now he was _dating _some _young_ thing.

Probably even was a top with him. Austria knew the bug was a bottom through and through. Not that Gilbert would ever admit that. Prussia was a closeted sub. Probably from all those years being a child in a strict, religious knight group, being punished, liking it, yet told not to like feeling good, and being punished again.

That would give you one hell of a complex.

The thought amused Roderich. Fit to be Prussia's fate, for being such an asshole child.

Elizaveta frowned, catching his attention once more.

"Earth to Roderich!" She exclaimed, pointing to someone. "There he is!"

It was indeed Prussia. With his arm wrapped around Canada's shoulder. His eyes narrowed, glasses falling down his nose slightly, and he pushed them back up with his middle finger.

Gilbert was talking avidly as they were walking to an apartment complex...where... Gilbert took out a key? He _owned _an _apartment?_

Who was this man and what had he done with Prussia? Hungary's mouth had dropped open. "Don't stand there catching flies." He said, annoyed. "We cannot allow this."

"Well, if he's happy..."

"Elizaveta, that _kid _is only a few hundred years old! Gilbert is at least a thousand years old!" Roderich explained in a terse tone, his face heating up.

Hungary waved him off, though she was still looking to where Gilbert had disappeared into the apartment. "We haven't been very loving, have we Roderich?"

"No-"

"Then we shouldn't interfere." Hungary looked to her hands. "We can't expect Gilbert to chase after us for years. He's...well. He should be happy. It's consensual, at least." She shrugged.

Gilbert came over to the window just as she was about to turn, and she caught his spectacular abs. They weren't too muscly, not too thick. He was just well toned.

She stared for a long while after the blinds closed.

"Fuck that noise. No one else can have him." Hungary said with determination.

Austria nodded firmly.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is definitely a story about polyamory. Have fun with it!

Please give me some feedback! I love hearing it!


End file.
